Bibliography of the Rwandan Genocide
This is a bibliography for books and articles on the personal and general accounts, and the accountabilities, of the 1994 Rwandan Genocide. Personal accounts *Do I still have a life? : voices from the aftermath of war in Rwanda and Burundi (2000). By John M. Janzen and Reinhild Kauenhoven Janzen. *Eyewitness to a Genocide: The United Nations and Rwanda (2003). An account by Michael N. Barnett, a political officer at the U.S. Mission to the United Nations during the genocide and constructivist scholar, analyzing the international community's response during the Rwandan genocide. *''Genocide in Rwanda: A Collective Memory'' (1999). This account is an amalgam of authorships, by the editors John A. Berry and Carol Pott (Berry). It is a broad look at the cultural dynamics before and after the Rwandan Genocide. The editors of the contributions were residents in Rwanda before the genocide and left in April 1994 with the evacuation of foreign nationals returning in October 1994 with the UNHCHR's Field Operation in Rwanda. The book stems from a conference organized by the editors and includes witness testimony and sections written by Rwandans with expertise in the history and culture of Rwanda. *''Justice on the Grass'' (2005). An account of the Rwandan Genocide by the author Dina Temple-Raston. This book focuses on the trials of three Hutu broadcasters of anti-Tutsi sentiment. It queries whether they are as guilty as the perpetrators of the violence. * [http://www.lefttotell.com/ Left to Tell: One Woman's Story of Surviving the Rwandan Holocaust] (2006). An account of the Rwandan Genocide by the author Immaculee Ilibagiza. She was a Tutsi whose family were murdered when the Hutu nationalists ran riot throughout the country killing men, women, the elderly, and children. This book tells her story. *Life Laid Bare: The Survivors in Rwanda Speak (2007). A collection of accounts in the same general region. Compiled by Jean Hatzfeld. *[http://www.complete-review.com/reviews/ghistory/hatzfj1.htm Machete Season: The Killers in Rwanda Speak] (2006). An account of the Rwandan Genocide by journalist Jean Hatzfeld. This book looks at the killers themselves, and features testimonies of ten men, now in prison, with the attempt to understand their state of mind, and the forces behind the atrocities. * An Ordinary Man (2006). An account of the Rwandan Genocide by the author Paul Rusesabagina. He was a Hutu owner of a hotel in Kigali, and his conscience led him to shelter a number of people under threat of death by the militias. This book tells his story. It is the basis for the film Hotel Rwanda. *Season of Blood (1995). Fergal Keane's Orwell Prize-winning account of his journey through Rwanda during the genocide and its aftermath. *''The Shallow Graves of Rwanda'' (2001). An account by the author Shaharyan M. Khan. He writes this book from the point of view of a special UN representative. It chronicles the struggle for national reconciliation and the role of the UN in the aftermath. * Shake Hands with the Devil (2003). An account of the Rwandan Genocide by the author Romeo Dallaire. He was the commander of the United Nation Assistance Mission for Rwanda (UNAMIR), who did not leave the country when the massacres began, and kept the media in touch with the situation. This book tells his story. It is the basis of two films of the same name, a documentary and a docudrama. *Surviving the Slaughter: The Ordeal of a Rwandan Refugee in Zaire (2004). An account by sociologist Marie Beatrice Umutesi, a Hutu often mistaken for a Tutsi, who was forced to flee into then-Zaire during the Rwandan Genocide. * The Men Who Killed Me: Rwandan Survivors of Sexual Violence (2009). An account of 17 testimonials of survivors of sexual violence (sixteen women and one man) who bear witness to the crimes committed against hundreds of thousands of others. By Anne-Marie de Brouwer, Sandra Ka Hon Chu and Samer Muscati. Foreword by Stephen Lewis; afterword by Eve Ensler. *''We Wish to Inform You That Tomorrow We Will Be Killed with Our Families'' (1998). An account of the Rwandan Genocide by the author Philip Gourevitch. He is a journalist. Events, and causes, in Rwanda throughout the genocide, and in the aftermath, with interviews of Tutsis and Hutus, are the subject of this book. * Rwanda's collective amnesia, by author Benjamin Sehene in The UNESCO Courier, (1999). Analysis *Accounting For Horror: Post-Genocide Debates in Rwanda (2004). An account by the author Nigel Eltringham. This book looks at the events with a critical view of the United Nations, and the international community. It provides a provocative historical slant on the atrocities, and challenges the reader, by the assessment of social interelationships. *Brickyards to graveyards : from production to genocide in Rwanda (2002). Examines the social dynamics through Rwandan history, leading up to the Rwandan Genocide. *Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed - How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed (2005). A study of numerous "disappeared" societies by author Jared Diamond. Includes an examination (with references) of Rwandan society and land distribution immediately before and after the genocide. *Development, aid and conflict : reflections from the case of Rwanda (1996). By Peter Uvin. *The Seventh Circle (1996) by Benet Davetian. *www.genodynamics.com GenoDynamics A highly detailed empirical investigation of who did what to whom during the 100 days of violence by Christian Davenport and Allan Stam. *Justice in Africa : Rwanda's genocide, its courts, and the UN criminal tribunal (2000). An analysis of the legal proceedings of the aftermath of the Rwandan Genocide. *Leave None to Tell the Story: Genocide in Rwanda (1999). A collection of primary and secondary accounts and analysis of the Rwandan Genocide. *The Limits of Humanitarian Intervention: Genocide in Rwanda (2001) Written by Alan J. Kuperman, a resident fellow at Harvard University's Kennedy School of Government, analyses the logistical limitations of humanitarian military intervention in the Rwandan Genocide. *Media and the Rwanda Genocide (2007). An analysis of the role print, radio and television media played in the carrying out of and the aftermath of the Rwandan Genocide. Edited by Allan Thompson *The Order of Genocide A scholarly investigation of the Rwandan Genocide in the context of genocide studies and conflict resolution. By Scott Straus. *People betrayed : the role of the West in Rwanda's genocide (2000). An analysis of the international community's response to the Rwandan Genocide. *Re-Imagining Rwanda: Conflict, Survival and Disinformation in the Late Twentieth Century (2002). An investigation of local dynamics in Rwanda during and after the Rwandan Genocide. *The Role of France in the Rwandan Genocide (2007). An analysis of France's relationship with Rwanda leading up to and during the Rwandan Genocide. By Daniela Kroslak. *Rwanda's Genocide : the politics of global justice (2005). An analysis of the role of the international court in legal proceedings resulting from the Rwandan Genocide. *Rwanda – The Preventable Genocide The report of "International Panel of Eminent Personalities to Investigate the 1994 Genocide in Rwanda and Surrounding Events" (IPEP). Established by the Organization of African Unity in late 1998 to investigate the history of Rwanda and the circumstances leading up to the 1994 Genocide, the IPEP operated from January 1999 to June 2000. 318 pages, published on 7 July 2000. *Sacrifice as terror: the Rwandan genocide of 1994 (1999). An analysis of the Rwandan Genocide in the context of cultural dynamics. *When Victims Become Killers: Colonialism, Nativism, and the Genocide in Rwanda (2002). An analysis of the social dynamics in Rwanda leading up to the genocide. Comparative studies *Accountability for international humanitarian law violations: the case of Rwanda and East Timor (2005). By Mohamed C. Othman. *Africa : the holocausts of Rwanda and Sudan (2006). By Lucian Niemeyer; foreword by Bill Richardson. *Genocide in Cambodia and Rwanda : new perspectives (2006). Edited by Susan E. Cook. *Genocide and crisis in Central Africa : conflict roots, mass violence, and regional war (2002). By Christian P. Scherrer ; foreword by Robert Melson. *Holocaust and other genocides : history, representation, ethics (2002). Edited by Helmut Walser Smith. *The Dark Side of Democracy: Explaining Ethnic Cleansing (2005) by Michael Mann Notes Works about the Rwandan Genocide Rwanda